Chapter 13: The Legend Of The DigiDestined
holds PATAMON, and ALYSSA holds GATOMON, and they giggle. Rylan: Hey, Alyssa! Let’s play a game with the baby Digimon! Alyssa: Okay! the cliff above stands LEOMON, corrupted by the Black Gears. Leomon: I’m obliged to obey your command, Devimon. rips his sword from its sheath. All the baby DIGIMON in front of RYLAN, ALYSSA, GATOMON, and PATAMON have scared faces. Rylan: Okay, so you don’t wanna play any games. turns his head. Patamon: Leomon’s come back! Rylan: Huh? turns and sees LEOMON, who runs down the cliff side with sword in hand. Patamon: Boom Bubble! Gatomon: Lightning Paw! is hit and stops on the wall. Patamon: We’ve got to get outta here! Rylan: Yeah! turn and run. LEOMON walks in the trees searching for his prey while RYLAN, ALYSSA, GATOMON, and PATAMON hide behind a tree, RYLAN and ALYSSA covering their heads with their hands. Rylan: He’s scary. Patamon: Leomon was always a good Digimon, I just wish we could get rid of the Black Gear that’s causing him to be so mean. Rylan: That’s easier said than done! looks from side to side. Rylan: He’s just way too big! Ogremon: Hello, you’ve got company! turn around and see OGREMON holding a squirming POYOMON between his fingers. Ogremon: You’re a nice little kid, aren’t you? Get your hide out here so I can get a good look at you! ‘Cause if you don’t your little friend here’s going to squeak his last squeak. Rylan: Patamon, we’ve got to save him! Patamon: thinking Poor Leomon, I know he wouldn’t attack us if that stupid Black Gear didn’t have him under an evil spell! He’d come over to our side, if we could only figure out a way to help him. waits for their reaction. Patamon: I have to protect Rylan from Ogremon…but he’s so big and I’m not… Gatomon: Alyssa needs to be protected… growls and slashes at the tree behind RYLAN, ALYSSA, and their DIGIMON. Patamon: Rylan! Gatomon: Alyssa! Leomon: I’ve been commanded by my master to take the DigiDestined! raises his sword and they gasp. Garurumon: Howling Blaster! blue energy beam is shot from the trees that LEOMON jumps away from. JAREN riding GARURUMON rides in. Jaren: Rylan! Rylan: You came in time! stop in front of the stump left of the tree and JAREN jumps down to run to RYLAN. Jaren: That was close! Rylan: Yeah. Jaren: Hey, Alyssa. Glad you’re safe too. Alyssa: Thanks, Jaren! jumps up and blasts at LEOMON who holds his sword out to block it. LEOMON carries GARURUMON out from the trees and land in the field. Ogremon: Now you’ve done it, this little guy’s going to get squished! hands, belonging to JOE, pick up the POYOMON. Ogremon: Huh? Where’d he go? Joe: He’s staying with us! Ogremon: Over my stinky armpits, you will. Alyssa: Joe! turns around to JOE. Joe: Oh, I’m so scared. Get ‘em, Greymon! stands next to OGREMON, growling. Greymon: Nova Blast! blasts at OGREMON who jumps away. Ogremon: Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to play with fire? Someone could get hurt, namely me! Now to agitate you, I’ll show you who the head honcho on this island is! jumps over. Ogremon: I could fight you blindfolded! swats him away with his tail. Six Black Gears flow out of a crack in the mountain. GARURUMON and LEOMON continue their fight. GREYMON blasts another fireball at OGREMON who jumps back. The Black Gears fly into LEOMON’s back making him scream. Jaren: The Black Gears! stands straight up screaming and dark energy shoots out. LEOMON’s body grows and his fur and mane turn dark. GARURUMON growls and LEOMON re-sheathes his sword. Jaren: No! Turn back, or he’ll beat you to a pump! retracts his arm. Leomon: Fist of the Beast King! attack hits and knocks back GARURUMON. Jaren: Garurumon! Are you okay? is buried to his neck in rocks. LEOMON turns to GREYMON. Leomon: Fist of the Beast King! hits GREYMON in the face and sends him flying into some giant blocks. Joe: No! We need you, Greymon! runs over. Ogremon: I told the guy not to play with fire. hears DEVIMON. Devimon: I command you to bring me the DigiDestined! Starting with the smallest two children! turns to RYLAN and ALYSSA. Leomon: I am your humble servant and will obey you…Devimon. walks over. JAREN is with GARURUMON. Jaren: Rylan, watch out! Rylan: What now, Jaren? Jaren: Hurry! Move away! Patamon: Boom Bubble! hits LEOMON and does nothing. Patamon: Oh, no! It’s not working! grabs PATAMON and GATOMON. Rylan: Patamon! Alyssa: Gatomon! and GATOMON try to escape. Togemon: Want to fight? How about a prickly big suit! hits LEOMON’s back and knocks PATAMON and GATOMON from his hands. Jaren: Whoa, Togemon! and GATOMON hit the dirt. Rylan: Patamon, you got to take it easy, buddy! Patamon: I’m sorry. Rylan: What for? Patamon: I was just trying to protect you. Rylan: And you were doing great! Don’t feel bad, little guy. Alyssa: Oh, Gatomon! Gatomon: Alyssa. I’m sorry, but I had to protect you. Alyssa: Oh…you’re too sweet. and AFTON ride down on KABUTERIMON. Ben: Joe! You’re never going to believe this! Joe: What’s happening, Ben? lands and jumps down. Ben: We have the consonant solution to all our problems! Joe: That’s cool, but what are you talking about? and BEN hold their Digivices to JOE. Afton: Check ‘em out. Ben: They call them Digivices! They have the capability to completely the Black Gear! Joe: Then let’s give them a try! to JOE’s Digivice purifying LEOMON on the hotel ruins. Joe: We have no other choice right now. We have to take a chance and stop him! runs out. JAREN stands before RYLAN, PATAMON, ALYSSA, and GATOMON as LEOMON advances. Jaren: Don’t worry, I got you guys covered. Joe: Ready for a real fight? Jaren: Huh? turns to his side and sees a serious JOE walking over. Joe: What are you waiting for, booger breath? Come on and get us, if you dare. Jaren: What’s up, dude, have you totally flipped out? Leomon: I must due as I am commanded. Come here! Joe: Now! holds his Digivice out against LEOMON. It shines making LEOMON scream and Black Gears slowly are pushed out from his back. Jaren: You know these things pack quite a punch! runs over holding hid Digivice up to LEOMON, making him scream louder. More Gears fly out of LEOMON’s back. Ogremon: How they do that? Rotten kids! Ben: Ogremon, over here! Ogremon: Huh? turns to his side. Kabuterimon: You’ve just begun to see our power! flies up. Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! blast seemingly hits OGREMON, but he jumps back. The Black Gears are expelled from LEOMON’s back and dissolve. Joe: That’s bad! shrinks and his real color returns to him. Ben: It worked! We destroyed the Black Gears! Rylan: We’re safe now! Leomon’s back to his normal self! watches from afar. Ogremon: Ha! Those little fools are kidding themselves! They don’t know who they’re dealing with! They’re going to find out sooner than they think! snickers and runs off. LEOMON sits against a tree with the kids, minus AMREE, MICHAEL, BIRDRAMON, and IKKAKUMON. Leomon: According to an ancient legend, our world will be taken over by a strange dark force that will change good Digimon into bad ones. Our ancestors have predicted that a group of children called the DigiDestined will appear from another world, when they arrive they will come to possess superpowers that will eventually save our world from destruction. I believe their prediction has come true. File Island has been seized by an evil power, we’re in danger of destruction, and now, you’ve appeared. Joe: Whoa, that’s amazing! But tell me, how can you be sure we’re the kids you’re talking about? Jaren: Yeah, do you have proof that we’re the same ones? Leomon: It’s been foretold that the DigiDestined have the ability to make Digimon Digivolve. You’ve done that and that’s all the proof I need. Ben: I, for one, hope that it’s true. My theory is that we’ll be released after we save the island. Once our purpose is served there’s no other reason for us to remain. Afton: And I’ll finally be able to change these clothes! Ben: That’s right! If Leomon’s information is correct, we’ll be heading straight for home! Afton: I can’t wait! Jaren: How can we make it happen? turns to Infinity Mountain. Jaren: We’re not even sure who’s causing it. What if it’s a force that’s too big for us to handle? Leomon: You see, Devimon is the main cause of all this evil. To save the island you’re going to have to defeat him. stands up. Joe: Let’s go for it! makes unsure noises. Joe: Come on, everyone, why not? If we don’t defeat him, it’ll never be over! stands. Ben: Fine with me! Besides it’s impossible for us to lose with the Digivices. stands up. Afton: First thing on my list when I get home is to do some killer shopping. Palmon: For that to happen we have to get you back home. Tentomon: If we all work together, we’re sure to win. Agumon: I’m ready any time you are, buddy! Joe: Mm hm! Gabumon: How about it, Jaren? Are we up to the challenge, my friend? Jaren: It’s going to be tough, when you get down to it, we have no other choice. Leomon: All right then, troops, let’s get to it! Joe: Far out! It’s a done deal! look to the mountain. LEOMON rows them in a boat to the base. Leomon: Devimon is very powerful. He’s brought nothing but trouble to File Island, we must be careful. walk alongside the edge. DEVIMON is in his castle at the top. Devimon: Perfect…that traitor Leomon is leading them directly into my trap. He’s been very valuable to me. Ogremon: I guess so, but I’m loyal and better looking. Devimon: Listen to me! Ogremon: Huh? Devimon: You will pay them one final visit. Ready? is held up and turned into Black Gears that fly above the laughing DEVIMON. Devimon: Hear this, DigiDestined! My power is infinite! Your hopes and dreams are useless! I am the supreme master of this island! If you dare to defy me, I will unleash the powers of the universe and conquer you! You can’t escape! Gears fly from the unattached islands to Infinity Mountain. AMREE on BIRDRAMON and MICHAEL on IKKAKUMON fly and swim over. Amree: Oh, no. What’s that? Birdramon: Big trouble’s brewing. We’d better get ready for action! Michael: A Black Gear! Ikkakumon: This is going to be the big one, Michael. It’s time to show your true self. Amree: You feeling okay, Michael? Michael: Just a little seasick. fly and swim faster as more Black Gears go into DEVIMON’s castle. The island shakes and the sky turns black. Joe: Can’t turn back now! giant DEVIMON breaks the roof of the castle. He spreads his wings and the kids gasp. Afton: What in the world is that? Joe: It must be Devimon! Palmon: I didn’t expect him to be such a big guy! Ben: Bad guys always seem to think bigger is better. Leomon: I’m afraid not! The power that Devimon possesses is immense, so be careful! crouches then jumps up into the air and slowly wafts down. Joe: He’s here! They turn as Devimon lands in the trees. Joe: Uh, Agumon, you better Digivolve! Agumon: Right! turns to them and the wind from his wings blows them all against the cliff. He holds his hand out and a dark energy beam shoots from it trapping them. LEOMON takes his sword out and DEVIMON puts him in the beam. Devimon: You are fools! Don’t expect me to play silly games with you, I’m far too wise for that! Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! harpoons hit DEVIMON, and he stops the beam. Michael: That’s a bulls-eye, Ikkakumon! Birdramon: Meteor Wing! runs up the trail. Amree: Quick, everybody! There’s no time to waste! We’ve got to strike right away! Joe: Digivolve! Agumon: You got it! Ready, gang? Gabumon, Palmon, and Tentomon: Mm hm. Agumon: Agumon Digivolve to… Greymon: Greymon! Joe: Yeah! Go, Greymon! Gabumon: Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon: Garurumon! Jaren: Let’s turn this guy into pudding! Tentomon: Tentomon Digivolve to… Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon! Ben: My biology teacher would love this! Palmon: Palmon Digivolve to… Togemon: Togemon! Afton: I do like the way our colors match. Greymon: Nova Blast! Garurumon: Howling Blaster! jumps onto DEVIMON’s arm and bites down. Joe: I think he’s got him! throws GARURUMON into GREYMON. Jaren: Oh, no! Devimon: Your attacks are pitiful! I’m afraid you’ll have to fight harder than that! Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! Togemon: So you want a Needle Spray, do you! Devimon: Give up, you fools, it’s useless! swats the two away. Afton: Oh, poor Togemon! Ben: Kabuterimon! jumps up growling. Leomon: You’re mine now! pops out of DEVIMON’s leg. Leomon: You! Ogremon: You got no chance against the likes of us, kitty-cat! is on the ground with an angry face and growling as dark energy knocks him into the trees. He laughs. DEVIMON holds up a squirming BIRDRAMON. Devimon: You’re not worth my time! Amree: Birdramon! Devimon: Out of my sight! throws her into GREYMON and GARURUMON. MICHAEL watches, shocked. Devimon: You’re next! reaches for IKKAKUMON. Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! torpedo hits DEVIMON’s hand and bounces off. DEVIMON picks up IKKAKUMON. Michael: Ikkakumon, no! flies over. Kabuterimon: Electro-! throws IKKAKUMON into KABUTERIMON and they hit the dirt. Ben: Kabuterimon! Rylan: Oh, boy! There’s nobody left except you and Gatomon! What do we do, Patamon? Alyssa: Gatomon! You and Patamon are it. I’m scared. Gatomon: I’m not letting some big creepy dark Digimon beat Alyssa. turns to the two on the cliff. Devimon: Now to get rid of you, then I’ll have nothing to fear! They say the smallest two will destroy me! But I’m not going to let that happen! Don’t move, make it easy on both of us! reaches his hand out. JAREN runs to RYLAN from one side of the trail followed by GARURUMON who attacks the hand. JOE runs to ALYSSA from the other side, followed by GREYMON. Jaren: Rylan, run! Joe: Alyssa, get out of there! grabs, and bites one of DEVIMON’s legs, and BIRDRAMON flies into his face. KABUTERIMON is on one shoulder, IKKAKUMON the other leg, and TOGEMON jumps onto his upper leg. Devimon: You seem to forget I am Devimon, supreme master of this island! I have power over all Digimon! No one can stop me! black barrier shoots all of them off and RYLAN, ALYSSA, GATOMON, and PATAMON hit the wall. All the KIDS and DIGIMON lie motionless on the ground. Greymon: Whoa, that guy knows how to take it outta you. Togemon: I can’t move, even my needles feel numb. Kabuterimon: Now is probably not a good time to take a nap. moans. Joe: This is bad… Rylan: Jaren! Alyssa: Joe! Devimon: You two will be mine! Jaren: Hey, get ready to run! look up and see DEVIMON reaching for them. PATAMON flies up and blows out a Boom Bubble that has no effect. GATOMON tries a Lightning Paw, with no luck. Patamon: thinking What do I do? Rylan’s in danger and I’ve got to protect him. Gatomon: thinking I will not allow Devimon to hurt Alyssa. I have to save her. hand gets closer. Patamon: thinking I don’t understand it! Gatomon: thinking It isn’t working! fall from PATAMON’s and GATOMON’s eyes. Patamon and Gatomon: thinking Oh, why can’t I Digivolve? Rylan: Patamon, help! Alyssa: Help me, Gatomon! and ALYSSA cry and turn their heads. Patamon: I’ll save you, Rylan! Gatomon: Don’t worry, Alyssa! fly in front of RYLAN and ALYSSA, and DEVIMON’s fist closes. Jaren: Hang on, Rylan! Joe: Watch out, Alyssa! smirks. Devimon: What? bright light shoots from the cracks in DEVIMON’s fist and he releases the light with a scream. JAREN gasps. Joe: Uh… Afton: What’s that? Ben: It’s uh… Amree: It’s Patamon and Gatomon! They must be Digivolving! light rises. Patamon: Patamon Digivolve to… Angemon: Angemon! Gatomon: Gatomon Digivolve to… Angewomon: Angewomon! Michael: Hey, they finally Digivolved! Amree: That’s super cool! Jaren: Not bad, they really had it in ‘em. Afton: Nice hair, good color. Rylan: I want to take him home with me! Alyssa: She’s so pretty! Devimon: What’s this? Another foolish attempt? Angemon: The forces of good are too powerful. Angewomon: Even you can’t stop us. and ANGEWOMON hold up their weapons. Angemon: We’ll destroy you and bring peace to this island! Angewomon: You’re through, Devimon! Digivices shines and sends a beam of white light to ANGEMON and ANGEWOMON. Devimon: That light is so bright! What are you doing to me!? shines and reverts to GOMAMON. Michael: Gomamon! other DIGIMON revert back to their Rookie stages. DEVIMON shields his eyes. Devimon: Stop it! I’m not going to allow you to take my power away, you’ll have to fight me! Angemon: I’m afraid we have no other choice! spins his staff and puts it above his head while ANGEWOMON prepares her bow and arrow. Angemon: If I can help others my fate is unimportant! Angewomon: We will do what has to be done, but Devimon must be defeated! Rylan: Angemon! Alyssa: Angewomon! Angemon: Your powers have gotten far out of control and must be extinguished! We are ready to fight for peace! Angewomon: Your time is up, Devimon. aim their weapons at DEVIMON. OGREMON pops out from DEVIMON’s chest and is sent right back through from ANGEMON’s and ANGEWOMON’s weapons, leaving a hole in DEVIMON’s chest. Devimon: Now you’ve done it! staff and the bow and arrow glow and flow into ANGEMON’s and ANGEWOMON’s right hands that they hold back. Rylan and Alyssa: Be careful! laughs and reaches for ANGEMON and ANGEWOMON, who turns his head to RYLAN and ALYSSA. Angemon: We’ll get him. Angewomon: Relax. Devimon: Come here, you two! Angemon: I’ll stop you! Hand of Fate! punches forward and a bright energy beam shoots through DEVIMON and across the island. Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! arrow goes through DEVIMON’s abdomen and the light joins ANGEMON’s light across the island. A light sphere surrounds the island. DEVIMON is slowly disappearing into purple energy from the feet up. Devimon: You’ve used up all your power, that wasn’t very smart, you two. Now you are no use to anyone! You can’t get away from the dark forces! and ANGEWOMON also slowly disappear into white energy from their ankles. Devimon: Evil is everywhere, so don’t savor your victory. There are other Digimon that are just as powerful as I am, some of them are even stronger. I wonder what you’ll do when you run into them. You haven’t won at all! What a waste of time! laughs maniacally as he disappears completely. ANGEMON and ANGEWOMON are disappearing from their waists up now. Rylan: Angemon! Alyssa: Angewomon! turn to RYLAN and ALYSSA. Angemon: Rylan…I’ll come back again…if you want me to… Angewomon: Don’t worry, Alyssa…you’ll see me again… well up in RYLAN’s and ALYSSA’s eyes. ANGEMON and ANGEWOMON disappear into white energy as the island loses its shine. Rylan: Angemon… Alyssa: Angewomon… and ALYSSA are on all fours crying as eight snow white feathers each fall to the ground before them. The last feathers hit the two piles, catching RYLAN’s and ALYSSA’s attention, and as it does the feathers reform themselves into a white egg with three yellow stripes, and another pink egg with darker pink circles. Tentomon: What do you know, it’s a couple of Digi-Eggs. Rylan: Do you think it could be Angemon? Alyssa: And Angewomon? Gabumon: I know it is, they’re just resting for a while to regain their strength. Palmon: But don’t worry, you’ll see him again when they Digivolve. Rylan: I will make sure to take really good care of him. Alyssa: Me too. take their Digi-Eggs and hug them tightly. Rylan: You saved my life, Angemon. Alyssa: What would I have done without you, Angewomon? Amree: Uh? Look! The island is coming back together again! Ben: Exactly! Devimon’s been defeated, the evil is eliminated, the island returns to its original state. gets up in the trees. Ogremon: With Devimon out of the way, I can take over now. turns around and sees LEOMON standing before him. Leomon: Hello, you forgetting about me? Ogremon: Leomon! Get me outta here! runs off. Ogremon: Why can’t the bad guys ever win? Jaren: What’s with those other evil Digimon across the sea? Michael: Yeah, I thought we were going home. Afton: I don’t want to fight again! Oh, I think I broke a nail… Joe: Well, according to Leomon’s legend, we’ve got to do it! Remember, he said we’re the DigiDestined! Michael: Something’s happening! disassemble leaving a small technological looking device built into the ground. A rainbow beam of energy appears from the center and the kids all “ooh” and “ah”. A holographic image of an old man, GENNAI, appears in the beam. Gennai: Eh, I’ve heard of you kids. I must say, I’m pleased. Joe: Excuse me, sir, tell us…who are you and what do you want? Chapter 14: Departure For A New Continent